Conventional welding-type power systems provide power for welding-type tools. Some such systems include a gas-powered engine configured to drive an electric generator. In some cases, the electric generator can generate both welding-type power to provide power to a variety of tools, such as welding-type torches, plasma cutters, etc. In some examples, the engine can drive accessories to the welding system, such as an air compressor. Often, if the engine is turned off or idling, a demand for power can require the engine to start. Activating the engine typically requires a starter battery to provide power to the engine to start. The addition of a starter battery can increase cost and complexity to a system. Thus, a system to start the engine without the need for a starter battery is desirable.